doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Time Lord/Series 10 Episode 01 "Flash of Death" Trailer
Open on a completely black screen. THE DOCTOR (voice): Some people say a picture is worth one-thousand words... I say it is only worth four... An unseen camera flashes. A little boy is seen sitting at a kitchen table, a large birthday cake in front of him. He eyes the glowing candles happily. He looks up, seemingly at us, and smiles. COLIN's MOTHER (voice): Happy birthday, Colin! COLIN's FATHER (voice): Happy birthday, Buddy! From COLIN's MOTHER's perspective, we see her raise a camera to her face to take a picture of COLIN, who has gone back to marveling at the massive cake, on his fifth birthday. COLIN's MOTHER: Look at Mummy, honey! Smile! COLIN looks towards us and smiles, and the camera flashes. THE DOCTOR (voice): Run. The word "Run" appears on a completely black screen. It is now Christmas. Five-year-old COLIN sits on his FATHER's lap, tearing his way into a large present. Seemingly taking notice of us, COLIN's FATHER puts a hand on his son's shoulder and gently shakes him in an attempt to get the boy's attention away from the present for a moment. COLIN's FATHER: Hey, Buddy, c'mon. Mummy wants to take our picture. COLIN's MOTHER (off-screen): Give me a big smile, you two! COLIN'S MOTHER raises the camera to her face to take a picture as COLIN and COLIN'S FATHER look towards us, smiling. The camera flashes.' THE DOCTOR (voice): For. The word "For" appears on a completely black screen. We see a seven-year-old COLIN sitting on a couch and holding an infant tenderly in his arms; the child is wrapped in pink blankets. This is COLIN's new little sister. COLIN's MOTHER (to COLIN): Oh, she likes you, sweetheart. Now can you be a good big brother and smile for Mummy? COLIN looks towards us and smiles. COLIN's MOTHER raises the camera to her face to take a picture. The camera flashes. THE DOCTOR (voice): Your. The word "Your" appears on a completely black screen. We now see a twelve-year-old COLIN in a tuxedo, and his five-year-old sister, JULIANNE, in a light purple dress decorated with fake, purple rosebuds. They are at their cousin's wedding. Standing with the children are their MOTHER and FATHER. An unseen camera flashes as they smile in preparation for a family portrait to be taken. THE DOCTOR (voice): Life. The phrase that has been appearing on the black screen becomes clear: “RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.” The sound of a heartbeat is heard. It grows progressively louder and faster as the TARDIS zips past. An unseen camera flashes. We see a teenaged COLIN standing in the rain in front of his house, which has become overgrown with foliage and started to decay in places. He is visibly upset, trying to hold back tears. He is staring at the camera he is holding in his hands, his mother’s camera. COLIN (voice): I’m on my own now. I’m often on my own. An unseen camera flashes. We now see the teenaged COLIN flipping through the pages of a photo album, as if looking for a particular picture. COLIN (voice): Everyone I know is gone, everyone I ever loved. COLIN has found the photograph he was looking for. He holds it up and stares at it. COLIN (voice): At least, I think they are… As COLIN lowers the photo, he looks up to see THE DOCTOR staring at him through his porch window. An unseen camera flashes. We see close-ups of various family photographs. All of them are filled with people looking terrified, trying to run from something. As we transition from photo to photo, the unseen camera flashes. This time, a scream is heard whenever it does. THE DOCTOR (voice): You and I seem to have much in common, Colin. But I must ask you, why are you alone? Where is your family? COLIN (voice): I don’t know. The unseen camera flashes. We now see photos in which the terrified people within are being grabbed by strangely human-shaped monsters. THE DOCTOR (voice): There’s something else inside the photographs. Something that does not belong. Something...sinister. The unseen camera flashes. We now see photos in which the terrified people within are strangely out-of-place compared with what’s around them, or something vital to the picture is missing: an old man terrified to be at a children’s birthday party. A mother posing with her new baby with no child in her arms. THE DOCTOR (voice): If people can get into these photographs, then it stands to reason that something may try to get out. Flash. We see the Doctor studying Colin’s camera, waving the sonic screwdriver around it. Flash. We see the Doctor entering Colin’s scorched, overgrown, and uncared for house in search of the boy, who is nowhere to be seen. THE DOCTOR: Colin? Flash. THE DOCTOR and COLIN are seen amidst a family gathering. COLIN is overjoyed to tell THE DOCTOR he found his family. COLIN: I found them, Doctor, I found them! THE DOCTOR: Open your eyes, Colin! This isn’t real! Flash. We focus on THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR: If you won’t see the truth, then I won’t help you. Flash. We focus on COLIN. COLIN: You’re wrong, Doctor. You’re WRONG! Flash. We see THE DOCTOR standing behind COLIN, bending down to whisper in his ear. THE DOCTOR: Perhaps you should LET them burn. Do away with them. COLIN: I-I-I can’t! Flash. THE DOCTOR: Then I'm afraid you’re on your own. THE DOCTOR walks off. Flash. COLIN: Please, don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone anymore! THE DOCTOR turns to face COLIN as he heads towards the front door of the boy's house to leave. THE DOCTOR: Tell someone who cares. Flash. The screen goes black THE DOCTOR (voice): They’re moving. The pictures, the people INSIDE the pictures, they’re moving! Flash. We see the Doctor and Colin standing before the fireplace, studying a painting in which a man is moving from place-to-place within. We zoom in on the painting, and the man fades away, as if he was never a part of the painting in the first place. THE DOCTOR (voice): It’s a fate worse than death… Flash. All that is left on the pure white screen is DOCTOR WHO Only on BBC Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts